


【拔杯】Pain

by bruciehoney



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Body Paint, Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 总体而言就是在汉尼拔的信息素和语言的刺激下，如何让威尔释放出内心囤积已久的欲望。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 58





	【拔杯】Pain

**Author's Note:**

> 其实整篇下来我也不确定算不算NC-17，只是个人觉得打上NC-17比较合适。没有选择警示我也不确定算不算非自愿性行为，我对那个的概念实在是太模糊了【掩面】请不要抨击我的【非自愿】概念问题

威尔恢复意识的时候，他能闻到环绕在他鼻尖的过于陌生又意外熟悉的Alpha信息素味，肉桂混着炭火的味道，就像是汉尼拔厨房该有的味道。威尔在考虑到对方的瞬间脑子里就闪现出了汉尼拔在厨房忙碌的模样，甚至还脑补出了对方在刚出炉的苹果派上用肉桂粉点缀的画面，然而也就这么一瞬，他立马意识到了危机，他不该在他岌岌可危的脑子里塞下更多的汉尼拔，那样只会更加扰乱他的本就不稳定的共情能力。

“威尔...”特有的口音带着低沉的调子，威尔猛地颤抖了一下，他意识到了，他又在梦游中凭着依赖的本能来到了汉尼拔的诊所，他就知道眼前的一片黑不是他在来的路上撞到脑袋失去短暂的视觉。

还有，该死的，汉尼拔竟然是个Alpha他之前居然一点都没有察觉到，平日里吵得他要死的Omega危机警报显然在对方身上失效了。

“莱克特医生...”威尔还知道自己现在正跪着，小腿和双膝的皮下神经末梢在精神网络上传递着上好的厚重羊毛地毯带来的舒适感的同时，他过于灵敏的听觉捕捉到了皮制沙发下陷时皮革与布料之间发出的摩擦声，他不起眼地挪动了一下因血液不流畅而导致微麻的双腿，却被一只温热带着细微厚层角质的右手摁住了后背，他想象到了，汉尼拔就坐在他的身边，而他现在所经历的一切仿佛都是对方一手安排好的。

“哦，亲爱的威尔，请叫我汉尼拔。恐怕，接下来发生的事情，让你用莱克特医生称呼我是非常不人道的。”汉尼拔独特的口音带着令人无法逃脱的诱惑指引着威尔发颤的双唇，随着一声汉尼拔的叫唤从对方唇齿间流露而出，那弱得仿佛是蚊蝇扇动翅膀时发出的微鸣声，让汉尼拔心满意足地凑过去轻舔了一下威尔的后颈，浓郁的柑橘茶香充斥在他的口腔内，微弱Omega信息素中包含着欲求不满的信号，让他有些按耐不住地分泌出更多充满标记意义的唾液。

“那么，威尔，接下来的时间里，请你务必按照我的指示来感受你自己，请相信，我给予的治疗能让你短时间内减少梦游出现的可能性。当然，专业那个治疗的前提是你要全身心的认识到我对你所做的一切都是为了你好。”汉尼拔故意释放出了更多浓郁的Alpha信息素让威尔更加控制不住地颤抖。

“是的，莱克特医生，不，汉，汉尼拔。”威尔将自己的头低得更低了些拉长了后颈皮肤的弧度，完美表露出了身为Omega的服从性，即便他脑海里有个生硬的声音提出了反抗的意见，但是被束手束脚的他无力回击，他不知道汉尼拔做了什么，他只知道他的手臂和脚腕以及双腿都被固定了起来，让他根本无法自主站立而起。

汉尼拔优雅地坐在沙发上，右腿交叠在左腿之上，手中持着一支高脚杯轻轻晃悠着，杯中留几乎见底的微量红酒沿着杯壁滑动着，他将酒杯凑到鼻尖嗅闻着酒液散发出来的香气，即便它根本不能和身边跪着全裸的威尔身上所散发出的茶香型信息素相提并论，它存在的意义便是汉尼拔为了防止自己过度沉醉于威尔信息素而做的准备。

汉尼拔举起酒杯用双唇轻抿过酒液，空余的手温柔地抬起威尔的下巴，薄唇对上略带肉感的嘴唇，没有除尽的胡渣刺痛着他的皮肤，红色的液体滋润着对方因干涸而产生细纹的唇瓣。汉尼拔并没有打算将自己的舌头舔进威尔的唇内，这没有必要，他原本没打算在这一次行为中吃掉这只暂时还不属于他的猎物。

威尔还在他的塑造期内，汉尼拔有的是耐心等待猎物彻底成熟，然后再将它完美地吞入腹内与他融为一体。

威尔在汉尼拔的浅吻过后无意识地微启着双唇，似乎是在诱惑身边的Alpha来品尝他，可他预估错了对方坚定内心的强大程度，这些看似Omega本能的反应根本起不到引诱任何效果。威尔被他的本能反应弄得羞愧极了，他立刻在脑海中不断地播放起往日残忍无比的凶杀案现场，但肉体却义无反顾地背叛他的意识，他的脑袋已经没有任何阻碍地倚在了汉尼拔结实可靠的大腿之上。

说真的，威尔一点都不明白汉尼拔身为一位心理医生，他的大腿肌肉居然结实得如同职业运动员。

威尔的脑海中又不知不觉地塞满了汉尼拔的身影，他的大脑非常主动地描绘出了当前可能发生的场景，他的鼻子闻到了红酒的香气，他的意识里立马浮现出了汉尼拔西装革履坐在单人沙发上，单手持着酒杯轻轻摇晃并且喝下的画面，这样的氛围让威尔察觉到自己的阴茎开始硬得发痛了，他知道自己扛不住来自汉尼拔的诱惑，可他不愿屈服，他从来没有考虑过自己会属于于任何一位Alpha。

“是的，威尔，就这样，跟随着内心的想法走，不要反抗你自己，你知道的...”汉尼拔再一次弯腰将自己凑到威尔的耳边，那些带着湿气的热浪卷着滚滚欲望浸湿了他的耳朵，更多地则是他一片混乱的大脑。

“是的，汉尼拔，我知道，我想.......不，我，不行，不可以，莱克特医生，我做不到。”威尔差一点就跟着汉尼拔的节奏远去，却在踏出第一步的时候堪堪顿足，他痛苦地念叨着莱克特医生，誓死反抗着内心欲望的渴求，明明他的发情期在下个星期，可他现在就已经察觉到了身体内部翻滚而出的热量，这一次的发情他势必会依赖汉尼拔，除非对方拒绝了他。

威尔几乎在想到汉尼拔会拒绝自己的可能性时，一股难以言述的痛苦和自卑感快速渗透进他身体的每个细胞，他不知在他的意识深处何时起被谁埋下了一颗种子，这颗种子现在随着威尔的痛苦而勃发，就算它只长出了稚嫩的幼苗，它的根茎早已强大到穿透了威尔的意识神经，就像是纯白的罂粟花，看似毫无杀伤力却足以让人过度沉迷于幻境之中。

“听话，威尔，跟着我的声音走，不要迷失在你的世界里，在这里，我才是你的世界。”汉尼拔降低了自己信息素在空气中的浓度，为了不让威尔日后过度敏感于他的信息素同时也防止对方将来会因为这件事而抗拒他的存在，毕竟他不想止于这一次微不足道的亲密接触，他更想要看着威尔一步一步走进他预设的陷阱，在他的安排下陷入更深的噩梦之中。

威尔渐渐地不再颤抖着，他的意识开始跟随着汉尼拔优雅的声音前行着，他感觉自己置身在了一片桂林中，周围缓缓飘落着雪花，他赤身裸体地走在其中。这时，远处传来了木头燃烧的味道，它给他带来温暖的幻觉，威尔在雪中一步一个脚印地走着，他不曾回头，因为他明白即便他回头逃避了，他也同样走不出这片让他感到窒息的雪景。

威尔逐步来到了看上去温暖的地方，他看到了汉尼拔，对方坐在火堆边，手中拿起未被燃烧过的木炭，他轻松地将木炭掷于火堆之中，随后他听到了木头烧裂的声音，噼哩，噼啪，嘭。

汉尼拔的手快速击打着威尔紧绷的皮肤，皮肤上缓缓地印上了红色，在偏白的肌肤上落下略带粉色的印记。Omega的腺体开始大量地散发着足以让Alpha疯狂的味道，浓浓的茶香缠绕在汉尼拔的意识上，他寻求了红酒的帮忙，只是这一次，他将那些可有可无地酒液倾倒在了威尔的背上。

威尔泛红发烫的肌肤在略凉的液体刺激下发出了悲悯般的抽泣声，瞬间收紧的肌肉让红色液体顺着纹路流向了同样红肿的臀部，更多的液体沿着股缝滑落至了威尔的会阴，然后在顺着翘起的阴茎弧度流下直到在头部凝聚，最后滴落在了厚实的地毯之上，深红色的地毯将那些混合汗液与精液的红酒滴吸收得一干二净。

威尔意识中的汉尼拔向他伸出了自己的右手，威尔反射性地往后退了一步，他在害怕，他的警报意识在怒吼，如果他伸手了，那他将踏进万劫不复的牢笼。他注意到了威尔的拒绝，但他没有皱眉，他只是一言不发地拿起了他身边的毛毯，暗红色的，他将它盖在了威尔的身上。

威尔紧紧握住了毛毯的边缘，他始终没有伸手。

汉尼拔的手指扶上了威尔的背脊，随后顺着脊柱的弧度往下滑动，指尖轻而易举地越过了被绑在身后的双臂，随后捏上了对方紧俏结实的臀部，下一秒伴随着清脆的皮肉拍打声，威尔控制不住地呻吟，可接下来地拍打所引起的呻吟却被他拒绝般地吞了回去，他一如既往地选择了反抗自身的欲望渴求。

“威尔，你不听话，但是你是个好孩子，对吗？”汉尼拔温柔地用手梳理着威尔乱糟糟湿透的卷发，指尖温柔地按压着发热潮湿的皮囊，另一只手掌则再一次狠狠地拍打着臀部的肌肤。这一次威尔再也控制不住他的情绪了，他发泄式地呻吟出声，头死死地贴在真皮沙发之上，虽然那些冷冽的皮革味让他的意识稍微清醒了点，但是由于空气中充斥着的Alpha催情信息素而导致效果甚微。

威尔脑内的雪花坠落得更密集了。

汉尼拔于他只相差了一臂远的距离，威尔知道面前有个温暖的火堆，因为火光不停地刺激着他的所有感官，他也知道火堆旁边站着汉尼拔，但至于汉尼拔长什么样子他看不清了。这时，威尔突然选择放弃挣扎，他颤颤巍巍地伸出了自己的手，他已经开始不清楚这样做对不对了，他的本能占领了意识的高峰，他战败了。

汉尼拔的手扶上了威尔的后颈，掌心之下是逐渐被激活而肿大的腺体，他的威尔开始发情了，更多的Omega信息素奔涌而出，汉尼拔在烛光照应下轻笑了起来，他圈养的羔羊逐渐长大了，他抚摸了一下威尔的脸颊，看着对方回应般的轻蹭，他满足的舔了一下嘴唇，仿佛面前正摆着足以让他食指大动的美味。

威尔的手被面前的汉尼拔紧紧握住，他看着对方将他抱紧，暖洋洋的温度从对方身上传递过来，他贪婪地享受着，就像是往日里他对汉尼拔所渴望的那样，他能从对方的安抚里感受到他从来没有得到过的安全感。然而威尔根本没有安心超过三秒，他意识里的汉尼拔狠狠地咬上了他的肩膀，随即他的一块肉被对方撕咬着吞下，然后是更多的肉，没有血从威尔身上流出，这毕竟是他设想出来的世界。

汉尼拔不停地拍打着威尔的臀部，大量的疼痛累积在皮脂之下，末梢神经高度活跃，大量激素快速分泌着，随着时间的累积，当疼痛囤积到了一种极限，它就会在激素的影响之下会逐渐转变成了一种性快感，这个时候所有的疼痛都将不复存在，剩下的只有那极致的快乐。

随着威尔的喘息声越发明显，汉尼拔知道对方即将达到高潮，他停下了手上的动作，他轻抚着威尔红肿的皮肤，唇齿流连在对方赤裸的肌肤上却没有留下任何痕迹。最后的那一击如约而至，随着尖锐的疼痛从皮下扩散至中枢后，威尔整个人强烈地颤抖了起来，不似刚才害怕地震颤，他同时在他的意识中达到了高潮，他看着汉尼拔将他拆散并吞入腹内，他知道这一切都是他的设想，可他还是控制不住地抵达了精神的彼岸，他终将和汉尼拔融为了一体。

威尔察觉到了自己眼睛上的束缚被解开，他睁开了他酸涩的双眼。在迷糊的光影中，威尔看到了汉尼拔，随着视线焦距逐渐恢复正常，眼前的场景就如他一开始所设想的一样，汉尼拔正西装革履地举着酒杯，唯一的不一样，就是他手中的酒杯是空的，而那些本该存在的酒液全在他的腹股沟处凝集着，这时他才发觉他的屁股是火辣辣的。

“谢谢你，莱克特医生。”威尔略感虚弱地喘息着，他看向汉尼拔后不经意间地笑着。

“不客气，威尔。”汉尼拔点头示意了一下便起身拿起餐桌上摆着的高脚杯和一瓶刚开封不久的红酒。

他看着他一如既往地倒了两杯年代久远且香味醇厚的酒，将其中一杯酒放置于他的身边后，威尔自然明白了它代表了什么意思。

—END—


End file.
